pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Clair's biggest fear
Clair was known for being arrogant. What few know is that that arrogance is defeated by Clair's biggest fear. ... Clair was sleeping one night in her bed. Being the Blackthorn City gym leader, she faced countless trainers each day. Only half ever won the Rising Badge. Clair, earlier that day, had berated a teenage girl for trying to beat Clair's whole team with only a Gastly. "You idiot!" Clair laughed as the girl recalled Gastly after losing, "You probably couldn't beat a Magikarp!" Then Clair took the girl's shawl as payment for the loss due to the girl being in poverty. Clair then continued to verbally abuse the girl until the girl wet herself. Clair found this to double the humor of the situation. "If you lose again!" Clair called as the girl fled the scene, "I'll have you stripped naked and then sell your ratty clothes!" ... As Clair lay asleep that night, a Haunter hovered over her. The girl from earlier stood in the doorway to Clair's bedroom. Clair's house branched off from the Gym, and was a cluster of a few rooms an a hallway. The girl from earlier had seen Clair enter after their match. That's how she knew where to go. "Use Nightmare." The girl growled. Haunter obliged and enter Clair's subconscious. Clair was in for a nasty surprise. Clair opened her eyes in her dream. She felt cold in the black, cubic space where she had awoken. Clair felt around and stood in the space before finding a light switch on the wall and flicking it. What happened next filled her with horror. Clair's pale body was completely naked! From her feet to her fingers to her hair, Clair had no clothing on. Clair tried to cover herself, but her hands were frozen at her sides! Clair's feet and teal toenails were also static. Suddenly, the other Johto gym leaders entered the room and burst into laughter at seeing Clair naked. "Clair," Morty yelled, "Your ass is white as snow!" "And check out her hairy legs!" howled Whitney. Jasmine chuckled and added, "Clair, your boobs are smaller than my three year old sister's!" Pryce smacked Clair's butt and cracked up. Clair mumbled, "Stop it! This isn't cool! I'm reporting all of you to Lance!" All of a sudden, Lance appeared and snapped, "Clair! You know that you aren't to expose yourself to your coworkers! If you like being nude so much, then I decree that you are banned from wearing any sort of clothing for the rest of your life!" Clair's fellow Gym Leaders all liked this very much. Then, Clair felt her skin contract into a wrinkly network. Her legs bowed, and her bones felt fragile. Her hair molted into a stringy mop, contrary to the straight and pristine cyan hair she used to have. Clair began to cry as she morphed helplessly into an old hag. The laughter of the fellow Leaders and Lance intensified to a deafening level as the space morphed into a hellish pit. "Help! Please!" Clair cried as tears flooded her face. Any relief would have sufficed. Any relief from this rapid aging and nudity. Clair felt her body ignite fire to the sound of thundering and cruel laughter Then Clair awoke for real. She was clothed in her pyjamas, thankfully, and the girl from earlier was facing her and smirking. Haunter levitated from Clair's bedside to the girl. "Did you do that?" Clair asked angrily. The girl nodded and asked, "May I have my shawl back? It was from my grandmother, you know." Clair laughed, so the girl threatened, "Does my Haunter have to use Hypnosis on you to get you to sleep so that I can show you that again?" Clair fell silent as she retrieved the shawl and gave it back to the girl. The girl then demanded, "I want something from you as payment for my victory." Clair asked, "And what's that, bitch?" The girl replied, "Those pyjamas look nice. Gimme." Clair removed her pyjamas and stood only in her bra and panties. Clair's face was red as a tomato. As the girl accepted the pyjamas, her Haunter flew behind Clair and used Shadow Claw to cut off Clair's underwear, leaving Clair naked. Clair was so terrified of being exposed that she couldn't move and wound up urinating on her bedroom floor in front of the girl. "Idiot." The girl mumbled as she walked off and left Clair humiliated. Clair had faced her worst fear: Humiliation. And arrogance is always beaten by humiliation, dear reader. Category:Pokemon Category:Generation Two